


【KKH/TK】危险关系

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】危险关系

  
  


  
＊

“堂本警官，A市爆炸案处理得很好。”

“哪里，多亏了安藤课长在关键时刻的提点。”

“等离子体？”

“嗯，原理是电磁波的诱导电流…”

“哈哈，放松点，一提到物理就变得这么严肃，这么多年了真是一点都没变。”安藤幸一轻笑着递过来一杯黑咖啡，摘掉细框眼镜后清冷而威严的面孔更多了几分温柔和随意，“还是老样子，无糖。”光一客气地接过马克杯，紧绷的神经在浓郁的咖啡醇香涌入鼻腔时终于得到了些许放松。这次被召来警察署的主要原因是汇报工作和接受嘉奖，年仅25岁的警察在调离原部门才不到两年的时间就解决的几起重大案件，从刑事系部队长到现在仅次于安藤警视正的搜查一课警视，实力和水平的确是够硬的。优秀的领导者对于崭露头角的精英下属自然是青睐有加，更何况…这位即将成为课长补佐的年轻警官还是当初警校时期自己所欣赏的后辈。

缘分这种事，真的是让人欲罢不能。

 

“光一，现在怎么样了。”转椅上的男人在交谈完正事后勾起桌边上的眼镜细致地擦拭起已经足够干净的薄薄镜片，状似随意的问话里饱含着各种各样意味不明的情绪。

那个曾经无措过自己迥异于旁人体质的男孩，在时隔几年后也敲碎了不堪一击的脆弱外壳，破而后立成了坚硬、而又冷冰冰的男人了吗。

“工作，学习，侦察…”

“你知道我说的不是这个。”唇间吐出的轻盈字句毫不留情地打断了列行公事般刻板的汇报，光一抿起唇看向对面坐姿优雅的男人，几番欲言又止后还是选择了默不作声。

……

“还是自己一个人吗？”

“嗯，这样也挺好的…”

男人敏锐地捕捉到光一眼底一闪而过的细微波澜，那是一种他所熟悉的、光一想要掩饰什么的无意识反应——就像当初被察觉到是个Omega时那样的神情，可如今少了些懵懂青涩与不知所措，却被更为复杂且难懂的情绪所取代，他到底…经历了什么。

“安藤课长…”

“工作之余还是叫前辈吧。”

修长笔挺的身段在俯下身时莫名给人种压迫感，光一下意识支起手臂想要与他保持一定的距离，但男人并没有下一步的举动，放大了数倍的俊美面孔呈现在眼前，或许是轻度近视的缘故，光一竟从他眼中看到了迷雾般暧昧而朦胧的关怀与…爱怜。

他僵硬地杵坐在沙发上，以一种微妙却相对安全的姿势被曾经的学长圈在了怀里。

 

冷冰冰吗？当彼此距离只有几厘米时，能感受到的…还是温暖的热度啊，一如从前那样。

  
＊

当堂本光一从警署走出来时已经起了一身的汗，他没有回家。时值秋季，傍晚的风还是有点凉，他从口袋里掏出一根七星叼在嘴里，在楼顶处暮霞辉映下模糊而晦暗的光圈中单手遮着冷风将它点燃。灰白色的烟雾缭绕升腾，随后被吹散，清冷的空气中除了几丝淡淡的烟味便什么也不剩了。

而思绪却不一样，越是想要赶跑，就越是无法消殆。

  
「还是自己一个人吗？」

是。他回答了是。

于是那个混蛋的脸又一次硬生生地闯进了脑海中。戏谑的、饶有兴趣的、蛮不讲理的、霸道无赖的，温柔的、深情的……

「警官，跟我走吧。」唇角微翘的样子像是已经胜券在握，真的很讨厌。不过只是玩玩而已，居然还敢说这种幼稚且狂妄自大的话，他还记得那时候堂本刚的眸色很深很黑，眼底似乎有热烈的小火苗在燃烧，随着贯穿力度的不断加重、他被抱得更紧了，灼人的温度从里到外搅乱了他的神经和感官，肉体上的快感让大脑中的画面开始断片，他突然间觉得鼻子有些发酸，不一会儿就尝到了一丝咸意。

为什么要哭。他这样问。

味涩的透明液体能有什么意义？他看着堂本刚眼里倒映出的自己，倒是觉得更像是他在哭。

还是一个人太久了。被拥入温暖的怀抱、被那样深情地注视着——或许只是被欲望浸染得看起来很深情。堂本刚的口吻很轻浮，眼神却很坚定，做爱时男人那种义无反顾的态度或许于本人而言只是种情趣，却会使他产生一种近乎绝望的错觉，那样子就好像…好像他是喜欢他的。

而这是荒唐的，是疯狂的。

是绝对、绝对不会有结果的。

  
是…令人雀跃的。

 

没吸几口的烟快要燃烬了，他解开了制服外套试图让秋风冷却一下躁起的情绪。他的身上有不属于自己的烟味，是那个alpha的。

  
电话拨出去之前，他把所有回忆中衍生出的矫情的胡思乱想统统抛之于脑后。无关爱情也无需自作多情，只当成是身体契合度很高的床伴或许才是最轻松的吧——在必要时刻可以彻底切断联系的那种。

“喂。”

“想我了吗？”

“我想做爱。”

  
＊

B市繁荣的街道在天色黯然时亮起了通明的霓虹灯。乌冬拉面馆门前的招牌灯是红色的，水泄不通的道路上连城的车灯是橙黄的，热闹非凡的街巷小路是彩色的。而在这座喧嚣的城市、这片气氛活跃的街道上空，对面大厦26楼偌大的房间却是阴沉的黑色。

这次和以往都不一样，光一半跪在玄关处的地毯上，嘴角含着男人狰狞粗长的性物。他的头发被粗鲁地拽着，一下下地被迫吞得很深，泪腺蓄不住过多难受的生理泪水，只能在每一次毫不温柔的动作中顺着眼尾滑下脸颊。捅进喉咙深处时他剧烈地咳嗽着，抓着男人裤脚的手用力到关节泛白，他想狠狠地揍上他几拳，却又有些迷恋这种让人头皮发麻的猛烈侵犯。

屋子里溢满了威士忌浓郁的酒香，混杂着苦涩冲人的冷木味道，还有几丝淡到几乎难以察觉、却实在无法被忽视的、不属于两人间的那缕烟草气息。

“谁的？”

omega身上若有似无的其他alpha的气息即使只有一点也足以挑痛堂本刚敏锐的神经，他并不是每次都会出现在发情的omega身边，一方面是没那么多机会，他们都在忙于自己的工作和使命，一明一暗，大多是互不相扰的平行状态，情况特殊时甚至还会有许多争锋相对的对峙时期；另一方面则是没那么需要。是的，没那么需要，他们都是很会忍耐的人，光一不像普通的omega那样发情期需要alpha时刻的陪伴，堂本刚也不像普通的alpha那样对omega有着很强烈的独占欲和保护欲。

因此在某段时间后的空档期，一旦一方给予了符合情理且与个人利益无过分冲突的暗示或明示后，他们通常会放肆自己与对方疯狂地做爱，怎么痛快怎么来。

虽然堂本刚并没有很守规矩，比如还爱时不时给警官找点小麻烦。当然这条约定本身就存在一定的不可行性，被锢于完美框架中的欲念和不明情愫也会有节外生枝的时候。

至于alpha的独占欲和保护欲，对堂本刚而言，后者是恰恰相反的恶劣凌虐欲，而前者却是最近才被唤醒的一种令人烦闷的灼心感知。

他本以为自己不会在意光一和其他什么人有亲密接触的。

  
omega的后面已经湿的不成样子了，黑色西服裤洇出了一片更深色调的水痕，他的嘴巴被撑得发酸，上颚被摩擦得发麻，原本就不大的嘴巴在一番蹂躏下变得微肿红润，时不时在阴茎拔出又捅进去的凶残动作中被带出几滴拉长的黏稠津液，他或多或少能猜得出堂本刚今天心情糟糕的原因，但同时又觉得这种想法可笑且令人费解。

被迫发情的omega被相熟的alpha操着嘴巴自然会有快感，太强烈的侵略性信息素甚至开始盖过冷冽醇厚的威士忌气息，光一艰难地喘息着抓住了他的小腿，健实的身体在一轮激烈的冲刺中不可避免地起伏摇晃。他的下巴被用力捏着，吃痛与轻度窒息中光一颤抖着掐住了刚的腿，操得越狠他就掐的越用力，短促的呜咽与粗喘在omega的脸上多了几道浊白的痕迹后戛然而止，堂本刚的腿隔着裤子也还是被掐出了很深的指甲印，他揪着光一的头发让他站起身，一边发狠地吻他一边继续刚才的问题。

“谁的味道？”

“抽烟了而已。”

他甚至没来得及看清楚堂本刚的表情就被翻过身压在了皮质沙发上，这间房子的沙发尺寸并不比安藤幸一办公室里的小，或许还要再大许多，至少整个人跪趴在上面还是绰绰有余的。其实多少有点心虚，纵使他对大多数alpha的招惹都已经免疫了，但正如不久前被人圈在怀里时体会到的那种久违的压迫感、微妙的安心感，以及那种不具任何征服欲却令人身体发热的烟草气息，的确是为数不多能够让他血液沸腾的alpha，蠢蠢欲动的心告诉自己确实是太久没做爱了。好在安藤无论是在警校还是警署都是个很有分寸的男人，到最后也只是轻轻抱了他一下，像五年前那样凑在他耳边叹息着说了句相同的话。

他不是擅长拒绝的人，尤其是对待重要的朋友和亲友。但不擅长不代表不会，因此不管多少次，他的回答都会是一样的。

omega体质的特殊性还是让他有些禁不住强大alpha的靠近和撩拨，他突然间有点想念堂本刚了——在看到黑色风衣的男人出现在眼前时，他更加确信了这一点，自己的确是想他了。

  
手机从上衣口袋里滑出来落在了地板上，堂本刚从后面插进去后将他的双手摁在了头顶上方，光一的衣服被他扒的凌乱不堪，上衣推到胸前露出了轮廓优美的腰线，大腿被膝盖抵住不断往两边开，调整姿势时细微的小动作把光一折腾地起了一身薄汗，他不停抽着气，omega湿痒难耐的后穴被alpha彻底填满的那种充实与满足感让他忍不住从喉咙里溢出了几句舒服的呻吟，随着每次浅浅地拔出与插入，他的臀部在不知不觉中又抬高了几分，绯红的脸颊因上半身无所支撑而贴在了微凉的皮沙发上，不一会儿就把那处变得潮润而温热。

抵在腿弯附近的双腿使他的下半身很难保持受力的平均，整个身体的重量被迫压在了膝盖以上的部位，他的小腿无意识紧绷悬空，腰脊更是感受到了压力与疲惫，在等他察觉到有些辛苦时才发现自己已经被摆弄成这样的姿势很久了，埋在身体里蓄势待发的性器这时才开始了毫不怜惜地激烈律动，轻微的呻吟声逐渐变得紊乱和急促，光一在强烈的快感中体会到了几丝掺杂于其中不一样的酸麻，每一次狠而重的贯穿都会让他悬空的腰肢轻微战栗，双手被按在头顶的不安感总是让他想要抓住些什么，沁了层汗的手握紧又松开，反反复复直到剧烈的喘息带上些湿意，饶是体力再好的omega也终于被操弄地软了大半。

“呜…难受…”腰很酸，尾椎骨像过电一般又酥又麻，堂本刚显然不想让他很好受才选择了这种对承受方来说很辛苦的姿势，高翘的臀部可以使阴茎插到可及的最深处，每次顶到入口处的那片脆弱的软肉时他都会刻意地用力碾压几下，把光一折腾得嘴唇发白浑身颤抖，又痛又爽连呼吸都快忘却了，光一在彻底撑不住之前还是咬着唇用类似啜泣的声音表达了自己的不适，紧接着就是一顿更为猛烈的抽插，他觉得自己的腰和后面都快被操坏了，但无法否认的是他并不抗拒这样痛快的感觉。堂本刚的眼底有着自己都未曾察觉的某种欲望，他摁住光一的手，比按在腰两侧还要更彻底地将他锢在了自己怀里，他的整个身体都覆在了光一的上方，是一种完完全全地独占——他被这种后知后觉的独占欲折磨得焦灼烦躁，于是更深更重地挺腰侵犯他。高度紧绷的身体状态让高潮来得很快，光一短短的指甲将皮垫抓出了几道凹陷的细痕，被体液打湿的阴茎昂挺着渗出一滴滴透明的前液，随后在肉体激烈的碰撞声中射出一股又一股浓厚的浊白，意识到自己黏长的叫声带上些哭腔后光一咬着牙噤了声，他的身体微微抽搐，体内律动的性器逼迫他再次张开嘴吐出颤抖的喘息和呻吟，光一的手腕仍然被束住按在头顶，堂本刚低下头就能看到他被发丝遮住小半的绯色侧脸，而光一却没有过多的精力去捕捉堂本刚内心不断蔓延的某种多余情绪。

地板上的手机不合时宜地响了几声，光一蓦地睁开水汽氤氲的双眼不安地小幅度挣扎了起来，他艰难地抬起头，意外瞥见了通话界面上某个熟悉的人名。

“哈…挂掉。”

“不挂。”堂本刚腾出一只手按了接听键和免提，然后捡起手机扔在了不远处的茶几上。

［光一，是我。］

“安藤是谁？”插在后面的性器转动着往深处顶了顶，弄得他尾脊发颤难以自抑地轻哼了一声，堂本刚俯下身凑在他耳边吐出灼热的气息，温柔的声线却像恶魔一般令人头皮发麻。

“嗯…你、管得着吗？”他几乎咬破了嘴唇才勉强止住就要脱口而出的呻吟，短短几个字被强压地只能在两人间听到，他显然不想让多余的声音传进听筒里。

［光一？］

“我在，课长有事吗？”体内的东西终于停止了动作，光一调整好气息恢复成原本清冷的声线简短的回答道。

［没什么大事，刚才你走的时候忘了提醒你再准备一份备用档案。］

“好…我知道了，还有其他事吗？”后穴里的阴茎又开始了缓慢地抽插，光一死死抓着沙发垫强装镇定地回应着，他只希望这通不合时宜的电话能够快点结束。

［没什么正事了。不过，光一……］

“您说…”

［虽然有点冒昧…今晚有空出来喝一杯吗？］

“呜、嗯……”

“嘴都咬破了，这么不想被听见？”堂本刚觉得自己一定是疯了才会这样，他压低声音贴在光一耳畔处凶狠地质问，不顾后果的高频操弄险些把光一顶弄得哭出来，交合处捣出的液体使臀胯碰撞的闷响更加清晰且淫靡，光一拼命挣扎着想要摆脱他猝不及防地过分侵犯，挣脱未果后只能强忍着叫出声的冲动低声抽泣着：“你他妈…快停…呜…”

［光一，你那边是不是信号不好，杂音很重。］

“说说看，今晚有没有空，你是谁的？”

“疯、疯子…王八蛋。”

“说啊，今晚你是谁的？”堂本刚加了个前缀‘今晚’，说出口的时候心脏莫名地一阵绞痛，他松开了光一的手将他翻过身从正面重新插了进去，在看到那张硬朗俊秀的面孔因欲望和忍耐而变得痛苦扭曲时拉开他的双腿堪称无情地操进了生殖器中，光一瞪大眼睛短促地尖叫了一声，随即紧蹙着眉闭上了眼睛，他狠狠地咬着指节不让呻吟流泄出太多，被泪水打湿的睫毛水汽更甚了。

“是…是你的…不要、呜再深了…”高难度的姿势已经消耗掉他很多的体力，酸痛的腰部又在性器翻搅着极度敏感的内腔时绷成了色情的曲线，他的小腿悬空勾上了刚的腰胯，灭顶的强烈快感最终还是迫使他无法承受地蜷起脚趾哭泣着回答。

“声音太小了，他听不见怎么办？”

“你他妈有病…啊、哈——”

“他又问了，烦不烦啊。光一告诉他，你是谁的？”

“不行…不行！是你的…我是你的、不呜…不要进来…”感觉到内腔抽插的性器成了结后光一蓦地拔高音调挣扎着往沙发后面缩，甜腻而苦闷的呻吟在胀起的结堵住生殖器入口时成了断断续续的抽噎，他紧紧纂着堂本刚的衣领疯狂地摇着头，盈满眼眶的泪水流的满脸都是，外放的听筒瞬间没了声音，堂本刚强忍住射精的欲望挂掉了电话，在内腔深处狠狠抽插了几下后不甘心地拔出来尽数泄在了光一轻微痉挛的大腿根部。

  
他不会标记他的，他们的关系本就不该再有多余累赘的束缚。所以他凭什么要求光一说出那样的话，如果只是当成床笫情趣倒是没什么，但他凭什么以这种恶劣的方式让他说‘他是他的’

说白了，他又不是光一的alpha。

气味也好，接触也罢，除了在一起各取所需时是属于彼此的，其他时候又到底算什么呢？

可是这种莫名其妙的不甘心又算是什么……

  
“对不起。”男人捡起地上皱乱的风衣套在了身上，外面夜意正浓，月色和城市的灯光透进窗子在凹陷的沙发一角留下一片银白。微长的碎发遮住了堂本刚的眼睛，光一看不见那片阴影下藏着怎样的情绪，只能从轻到不能再轻的声音中察觉到一丝细微的颤意。

  
“我是你的…”在他扣起皮带准备离开时，手腕被紧紧地捉住了。光一的手心是湿热，指尖却有点凉，他一个用力把堂本刚重新拽回沙发上欺身跨坐在了他的大腿上。堂本刚的脖子被他死死地掐着，后脑勺因此紧靠着沙发背，他能感觉到气管被扼住压迫的难受，却也知道堂本光一根本就没有真的想要至他于死地。嘴唇被狠狠堵住时他看到了光一眼底一闪而过的哀伤，掐着脖子的手慢慢松开了，光一脱掉了他的风衣从前面环住了他的后背，他们搂得越来越紧、omega轻颤的气息渐渐从嘴唇移至耳畔，光一深深呼吸着，半晌才咬着刚的耳朵沙哑地说了两个字

“今晚。”

  
——TBC——

 

 


End file.
